Like It Like That
by Yih
Summary: COMPLETE. HPDM They may never like each other, but that doesn't stop them from shagging nonstop. For Draco, it's a release from the facade he's maintained. For Harry, it's the only piece of sweet ecstasy he can feel when his world is about to crash.
1. Life is Pain

Title: Like It Like That  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!  
  
Warning: This is slash! M/M relationship! Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  
  
~  
  
1: Life is Pain  
  
"You are such a slut," he panted at his writhing lover underneath him as he slowly slipped into him. "Such a little whore. But you're mine, you little tease."  
  
"Could you... stop... talking... and just fuck me?!"  
  
"Anything you want," he murmured smoothly, sexiness dripping from his voice. "Anything you want. You know you almost begged me." Pulling out of his lover shaking in anticipation, he rubbed his hard penis against the slick and quivering hole. "But I like it. I love to hear you beg me. Do you want me? Come on, why don't you tell me? I won't shag you brainless until you plead with me, until you beg me."  
  
"You are such... a... gitty... bastard... fuck me! Please... fuck me..."  
  
"Where has that notorious proud upstart prat that I know gone?" he chided without mercy as he suddenly slammed into his quite willing lover with all his strength. "Who ever would have thought you'd beg me?" Whatever he'd wanted to continue to say was cut off when he felt the firm ass clench around his arousal fiercely, squeezing him so sweetly--- so deliciously that he forgot that there was no heaven.  
  
His lover cried out, but not his name no never his name. He might be lost totally in the throes of passion and desire and sweet temptation, but he never let himself let go enough to let an actual name slip out of his delicious lips. No, no matter how hard he pounded into that delectable ass. It didn't matter how many times he made him cum either or how many times he sucked him into sweet oblivion. All he did was cry out his ecstasy in moans of pleasure, but never his name.  
  
It didn't matter to him, not in the least. After all, he was the one in control... wasn't he? Yes, he had to be. It had to be him. Who else could it be? The gloriously beautiful man that was getting thoroughly shagged by him? He didn't think so, and he smiled as he moved one more inch to rub against the sensitive prostrate that he knew drove his lover crazy.  
  
Just like he thought, he reflected with agonizing pleasure as he was hit with his euphoric release. Wave after wave of blissful gratification nearly made him collapse, but he remembered not to stifle his lover with his sweaty body not that he was worried about crushing him. No, he was quite sure his lover would be able to support him, but he always felt this insane urge to cuddle that was definitely not like him.  
  
He certainly wasn't going to give into the urge no, not even if he desired to. They had both gotten what they were after, a hard and furious shag. That was all they were about, nothing more. Pulling his body away from his satiated lover, he grabbed his wand and started summoning the clothes that were tossed all around the room.  
  
"Same time?" he questioned, the only thing that really needed to be asked.  
  
"Same time," came the echo of concurrence.  
  
~  
  
He was glad the bastard was gone, even if he was the most delicious fuck buddy that he'd ever had. It was so like that git to leave, just leave after giving him the most satisfying sexual experience of his life. And he was sure that it was going to be repeated and would continue to be repeated until there was no energy left in him to continue.  
  
It was miracle that prat didn't comment on how skinny he was becoming, but then again it was just like him to not have a care in the world other than getting the most out of the almost daily shag sessions. Not that he cared if the git cared or not, he preferred him not to care which was why he'd gone about seducing him in the first place.  
  
Because he knew that he didn't care, and that he'd use him to his satisfaction which would bring his own gratification. There was nothing more that he hated than to be treated delicately like he was some fragile being that'd break at any point. It wasn't like he was simply going to drop dead, no it was going to gradual and it was going to be painful. That much was a certainty.  
  
It had already begun. Over the past the year, he'd seen how his body had deteriorated--- how he was slowly losing his magical abilities, how he was losing his physical strengths. It was damn hard for him to come to grips to, but he learned to accept it. It wasn't like he had much choice right? It was going to happen; it was only a matter of time.  
  
Damn him. Damn all of them. But even if he only had limited time left, he was going to live it how he bloody well pleased no matter what anyone else said. It didn't matter, they didn't know and he'd made sure of that. It'd taken him the very last of his once great magical strength to obliviate the one person that knew. Now no one knew, only he knew that he had at most a year to live, a year he'd almost used up.  
  
Maybe he had more than a year, who was keeping track? He sure wasn't. He was just trying to live life to the fullest, even if it meant shagging the one person that he hated as a person more than anyone else. At least that bastard didn't treat him like he was going to breakdown, if his friends only knew how close they were to the truth!  
  
They were all worried about his mental health when they should have been worried about his physical one. The dramatic irony of life. Sweet, bittersweet life.  
  
~  
  
"You screwed him again didn't you," his roommate commented as Draco strolled into a room with a thoroughly fucked expression smeared onto his gorgeous face. Even though he didn't bother to deign the statement with a response or even encourage Blaise to talk more, the Slytherin still decided continue, "You are so bloody lucky."  
  
Draco quirked his eyebrow up at that particular statement. That was certainly different. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I don't care if you hate him, he's a good man," Blaise remarked blithely. "A damn fine man actually. I wouldn't mind shagging him if I knew you weren't such a possessive bugger with your boyfriends."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend..."  
  
"Whatever," he cut Draco off. "It doesn't matter, the only person you're seeing is him right?" Draco just stared at Blaise, wanting the damn Slytherin to get to his ruddy point so that he could get pass him and go to bed and maybe dream of pounding that ass since he couldn't very well do it when he was miles away. "And it's not like he's seeing anyone, not with the tabs the newspaper keeps on him. It's a miracle they don't know about you two yet."  
  
"We haven't been together..."  
  
"No," Blaise interrupted once more, "you haven't been together at all, but you've been shagging him for months. And you'd think you'd get tired, knowing how insatiable and how fast you get bored. But you keep going back for more, that's why you are bloody lucky, you git. He must be a royally good lay. If anything, you're spending more time at his flat than you are at ours."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought that Blaise only thought with his prick. "Are you finished analyzing my bloody sex life?"  
  
"You know that nothing interesting is going on with my own, so why can't you just give me something to slake my wandering thirst on?" Blaise whined quite prettily despite the nauseatingly deliberate high pitched tone he used. "There's nothing better to do than to question you about yours considering I have a nonexistent shag life."  
  
"Then hit the clubs, go to the bars and find yourself one instead of interrogating me every night about mine!" Draco exclaimed, his silvery blue eyes blazing with fury. It wasn't like him to break the usual calm that surrounded him like a tight sheath, a composure that never left him unless he was screwing the brains out of Harry.  
  
Blaise backed up a step from the rather furious Draco, the side of Draco he hadn't seen in a long time and reminded him far too much of Lucius Malfoy for his own liking and comfort. "Geez, I was just teasing," Blaise muttered. "There's no reason to fly off the handle, is there?"  
  
Draco snorted, but the direction Blaise had stepped back provided him enough room to sweep pass his roommate and gain access into his room. Before Blaise could make a move, he slammed the door in his face and muttered a locking spell with a quick wave of his wand. For good measure, he added a sound blocking charm so that he didn't have to hear Blaise yelling at him to tell him what was wrong.  
  
Sometimes it just sucked to have a roommate that was too curious and concerned for his own good when all he wanted was to be left alone to--- to his utter bloody horror--- to fantasize about the Boy Who Lived who was such a damn good fuck buddy.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: I got bored, and I really do want to do a HP/DM fanfic and so here it is. It's a lot shorter than my normal chapters b/c I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. Just decided to write it and so here it is. Do you like it? It's not just a PWP as I thought it was going to be. Damn mind, I'm always into bloody intricacies! Please review? Pretty please? 


	2. Life is Short

Title: Like It Like That  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!  
  
Warning: This is slash! M/M relationship! Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  
  
~  
  
2: Life is Short (July 15, 2003 to July 16, 2003)  
  
Surprisingly the defeat of Voldemort had come very easily and without much pain, anguish, or death. That was what Harry had thought until he began to realize that something was very wrong with him. That whatever the last thing that the damn man that wouldn't die had uttered at him was making him lightheaded and weak.  
  
He had had no choice but to go to the manipulative Dumbledore and let the Headmaster examine him for any trace of a dark curse. What the old coot had found had astonished them both. Lucky for both of them, Voldemort had foolishly underestimated the strength and numbers in Dumbledore's Army in using the draining but extremely painful curse. That was the only thing truly lucky thing about that night.  
  
Not only had Voldemort placed a dark curse on him, it was so ancient and obscure that there was no counter curse. This was permanent and its affects were permanent. Nothing could be done, nothing at all. Usually the curse wasn't fatal, but for someone with Harry's magical capacity it would prove lethal. One simply didn't get his magic leeched away without going into shock, the sort of shock that would eventually kill Harry.  
  
At best, Dumbledore concluded that Harry would indefinitely remain comatose after all his magical energy had been drained from him, and that was the positive outlook. But even despite that less than cheery assessment, Dumbledore had wanted to keep him locked up at Hogwarts while he had dark curse breakers check him out when he had at best a few months to live. Harry was not going for that at all!  
  
Even though he was less than full strength, Harry was still a power to be dealt with. But it'd taken a very, very powerful memory charm on Dumbledore to even hope that the cunning Headmaster would forget. It had also taken from him a great deal of his magical essence to hold the memory charm. Why couldn't the stubborn old man just let things be?  
  
The truly devious part of the curse was that it didn't only rely on time to suck the magic away, but also on magical use. The more Harry used his magic, the weaker he would become. But it was going to happen anyway, everyday since the first he felt less magic for him to access. Simply put it, every wizard had a sort of magical battery that was replenish with enough rest time in between but his battery was leaking out at a rate that couldn't be restored.  
  
Using magic only drained him further, magic he couldn't get back. But the pain of the memory curse on Dumbledore was well worth the black out he'd suffered afterwards. And it'd prove quite successful with a few modifications. It had also proved quite draining, and hazardous to maintain. It was good for him that Dumbledore had eventually stopped fighting the memory charm after a few months. If he had kept it up a little longer, Harry would have been facing a much shorter life expectancy.  
  
As it was, he thought, staring up at the wall with detached abandon, he probably had a few weeks left--- maybe only a few days. He didn't really know. All he knew was that he had no appetite, which was why he was getting so thin, and that he didn't think he could perform the simplest spells anymore without feeling weak in the knees.  
  
But that still didn't stop his sex drive or his insatiable lust for Malfoy. He'd admit, it was more than just desire that kept him coming back for more. It was the way that the platinum blond was, rough yet smooth, sleek yet commanding. It also didn't hurt that Draco wouldn't be spilling the story to the press, not unless he wanted it to be known that he was screwing the Boy Who Lived.  
  
His stomach growled weakly, despite not really desiring to consume any food. It was empty; he was empty. That was, he was full of nothing until he met up with Draco later tonight to start over what had been a continuous cycle for the past few weeks. If he'd known how much simple pleasure he would derive from the arrogant prat, he would have seduced him sooner. Too bad he couldn't go back and do it all over again. He might have changed a few things.  
  
~  
  
"You know," Blaise remarked as he glanced over to where Draco was frantically pacing up and down the length of the room, "I've never seen you like this before."  
  
Draco threw a deadly Malfoy scowl at his roommate and the only Slytherin that he still spoke to on a regular basis, but since it was Blaise it failed to produce more than a glimmer of amusement. Damn Zabini becoming too use to him! His glare was not suppose to be humorous, it was suppose to be fiercely menacing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not usually so anxious about anyone."  
  
"I'm not anxious," Draco muttered back far too swiftly, "about anyone, damn it!"  
  
Rolling his eyes with enough of an exaggeration that even a person more than half blind would have a hard time missing, Blaise let his best friend know that he hardly believed a word that Draco was saying. "Yes," he drawled, "you're just pacing up and down the foyer because you enjoy pacing back and forth. Sure, Draco, I believe you all right."  
  
Draco growled at the comment, but didn't say anything just continued to pace around the length of the wall since he had nothing better to do than to be anxious. And why the bloody hell was he anxious anyway? It wasn't like he hadn't proved that he could make sweet golden boy Harry Potter scream with ecstasy enough to rock a house. He done it, more than done that. The problem was that this wasn't just any average day. It was their 6 month anniversary. Not that it meant anything other than to tell how long they'd been fucking each other's brains out.  
  
But still it meant something, didn't it? At least, Draco would like to think so even if he didn't want to admit it to anyone besides the most inner aspect of his conscious being. No, he'd never admit it unless he was forced to take Veritaserum. And Blaise was right on the spot when he'd said that it'd never been like this before. He was never anxious about anything, anyone--- it was usually like that for the other person. Damn Potter. "Bloody Gryffindor," he muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"I think your serious about him," Blaise stated only the overly obvious with a grin appearing on his lips. When he heard Draco grumbling at the statement, his grin only increased in size. "You've never been in a relationship as long as you've been with him, even if you are just shagging him. You've got to feel something for him or you wouldn't stay with him that long."  
  
No kidding, Blaise, Draco's mind thought mentally. Only a minute slow, getting better at the pick up game, eh? But it wasn't like he was going to spill his guts to Blaise, even if the Slytherin was his best friend. "It's just sex."  
  
"Sex wouldn't keep you together for 6 months," Blaise observed quite perceptively.  
  
Draco had forgotten that unlike the majority of the Slytherins in their year, Blaise had a brain. "I hate that golden boy," he protested with such weakness that even he was laughing at his attempt.  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate," Blaise pointed out cleverly.  
  
"So said the man who can't get laid," Draco retorted back.  
  
Blaise threw Draco a glare that said: 'you are being an impossibly arrogant Slytherin prat and despite that you think I don't know, I do know what you're thinking because in case you haven't noticed I bloody well live with you and I'm your bloody best friend!' "You are such a stubborn git!" Blaise exclaimed, staring daggers into Draco.  
  
"Touché," Draco responded without any hint of humor. But as if a silent alarm had gone off in his head, he stopped in mid stride and stared down at his watch. A bizarrely wolfish smile came onto Draco's sensually thin lips. "It's time for me to meet him. I've got to go," he called out as he moved toward the front door. "Don't stay up and wait for me. I won't be home tonight."  
  
Shaking his head hard, Blaise knew precisely why that was the case. Why else would Draco want to come back to a flat to simply hang out with his roommate when much more exquisite bedtimes remained with a certain gorgeous Gryffindor? He didn't blame Draco, he'd be doing the same if he had the same choice. "Then go, why don't you? What are you waiting for? My approval? Why wouldn't I approve? At least one of us a bloody sex life."  
  
Draco grinned and waved his hand careless. "Bye, Blaise."  
  
"Bye Draco," Blaise echoed after him as he watched the platinum blond leave. "And," he whispered softly, "I still think your in denial." His eyes bore holes through the solid wood door. "Even if you don't realize it, you've fallen for him."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, still bored and because you asked here's the next chapter! I don't expect this series to be long, no not at all. But isn't it a delightfully complex yet sinfully delicious HP/DM little series? How do you like Blaise? First time I've inserted him into a story. Any thoughts would be very much appreciated!  
  
~  
  
Thanks to SilverDragon, covetous creature, Erica, Agent0069, Starlight, Lanevaly, Cassa-Andra, IamtheLizardQueen (wow, you like this? Your story's brilliant BTW), VenomZ, Eaiva le Fay, icklechuck, Kicki, JJLL, Quickjewel (too hyper in the morning for me), FantasyChick, blackumbridge (haha too early for me too), abraxis (draco's reaction will have to wait), Tempest (- blushes- thanks), and Tarnished Silver (glad you stuck around). 


	3. Life is Bittersweet

Title: Like It Like That

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!

Warning:  This is slash!  M/M relationship!  Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  

~

3: Life is Bittersweet (July 17, 2003)

Seeing his lover underneath the harsh lights of the latest nameless establishment in which they'd rented a ridiculously expensive room was illuminating.  Harry looked in every possible meaning of the world like shit.  He didn't know why it was so obviously today, though he had the nagging feeling he'd had this thought before.  

Whenever he tried to dig in deeper and yank harder on the thought, his mind drew up an utter blank.  It was like he was under some kind of spell, but he'd certainly remember if Harry had cast one on him or not.  It wasn't like he was oblivious, quite the contrary when compared o the Gryffindor brat he was highly perceptive.  As a Slytherin, he was proud of his keen awareness.  No, no spell on him meant Harry had placed a spell on himself.  

Why though?  Well, first of all if this was how Harry looked when he shagged his brains out he had a good reason why.  If it weren't for the same piercing green eyes and forever untidy dark mop of hair, he would have mistaken Harry for an Azkaban prisoner that'd been around Dementors for far too long.  But still that didn't explain everything.  

And he figured that there had to be a reason Harry looked like the walking dead.  The question remained what was the best way to confront the sod.  "Again the Gyffindor golden boy decides to charm me with his presence," Draco greeted with dripping sarcasm.  "Looking less than peachy.  Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Potter?"  

"Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it Malfoy?" Harry retorted, his eyes flashing with far more life than Draco thought was possible.  

Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly and reached into his robes for the mirror compact that he always kept on his person.  Once he had the mirror, he tossed it over to Harry.  "Take a good look at yourself, Potter.  Even Knockturn Alley whores look better than you.  You're definitely not up to Malfoy standards."

Even though Harry had had the vague notion when Draco had made the woke up on the wrong side of the bed comment that his glamour charm was fading, he hadn't known it was this bad.  He'd made no attempt to actually study himself without some sort of glamour charm spelled on him.  But as he looked into the mirror now, this was the basic physical emaciation he'd become minus one small charm he still felt working.  

No wonder he hadn't felt quite so bad waking up this evening after his afternoon nap.  His body had gone into a self protective mode and canceled out all the taxing magic that was continually weakening him.  Damn it.  He thought he had at least one more shag session to look forward with Draco, obviously it wasn't going to happen now.  Not when he looked like this.

His once brilliantly lit emerald eyes were sunken into a once boyishly handsome face that was gaunt from his lack of desire to eat.  If that wasn't bad enough, his body was even worse off.  He'd thought that Draco would eventually notice that what his eyes were seeing and what his hands were touching didn't add up.

But the illusion spell he'd placed on himself re-enforced  his glamour charm well enough that any doubts were erased soon after they were thought of.  Harry really ought to thank the old coot of a Headmaster for the spell.  It was one of the few useful things he had learned from the cunning and manipulative wizard.  Too bad he was too weak now to even maintain the spell now.  He was rather fond of it.  

"Something's up with you," Draco remarked since all the raven hair young man was doing was staring at his reflection with detached indifference.  "So why don't you tell me why you look like you've been to hell and back?"  

"Didn't know that you cared about a foolish Gryffindor brat," Harry sneered with a silver edge of sarcasm.  "If you let that get around, whatever will people think of Lucius' little dragon?"

Draco narrowed his eyes into silvery slits at the mention of his father.  "I may not usually care about others, but like it or not Potter--- we've been together in some fashion for 6 months!  I know you've been hiding something from me, you damn prat and I want to know what it is!"  

"I don't see why you care," Harry responded coldly.  "So what if we have been together for 6 months?  As much as I hate to break it to you, Malfoy, we are not in any sort of relationship.  We are only using each other to get off.  There is no caring involve, and what makes you think you're the only one I'm shagging?" Harry asked cruelly.  "I can recall several occasions where you've called me a slut, how would you like to know that you might be right?"

This was totally not like the Harry Potter that he knew.  He didn't know whether to believe what he said or not.  But regardless whether it was true or not, what Harry was snarling at him did in fact hurt.  "You fucking slut," Draco hissed, leaping at Harry and slamming the other man into the wall.  "No one plays a Malfoy, Potter.  No one, not even you!"  

His silver eyes were alit with a fierce possessiveness that Harry might have once appreciated but not anymore, not when life was so damn short.  "Who did you fuck?" Draco queried heavily.  "Who dared to fuck what's mine?"  

It was all very well for Draco to call Harry a slut in a fit of furious passion, but it was quite another matter for Harry to in actuality be a slut.  There were double standards for everything and being Draco's slut meant being only Draco's slut.  He didn't care how easily Harry spread his legs as long as it was only for him.  Malfoys didn't share.  

"You don't own me, Malfoy,  And despite what you may call me, I don't spread my legs for just anyone," Harry spat out.  He wanted to say no one owned him, but that wasn't true.  He didn't even own himself anymore.  What better way to hit Draco with something that would shock him than the complete truth?  He'd like to see the arrogant git entirely stunned for once even if the news was bound to make him shout out with joy.  Besides, it'd be nice testing ground for when he told Ron and Hermione.  

He'd known he'd have to tell them soon when he'd begun to take afternoon naps to conserve the little energy that he had.  Now he had no choice but to tell them since he could no longer hide the truth any longer.  It'd be a riot to see Draco's reaction, anyhow.  Maybe the blond Slytherin would actually have the decency to be slightly upset.  After all, they had been together for 6 months and it wasn't everyday you lost a damn fine shag buddy.  

"No one that's alive owns me," Harry continued in a tone of enlightenment.  "Death owns me."  

Whatever Draco had been expecting, that was not it.  For Merlin's sake, Harry Potter wasn't suppose to get morbid on him.  He was suppose to be the resolute golden boy with a happy smile plastered onto his fact for his hero-worshipping crowd of admirers.  Draco would have liked to dismiss all of this as a sick joke, but the evidence in front of him was hard to ignore.  

One, Harry looked like death reincarnated.  Two, Harry wasn't acting like Harry.  Three, Harry was being morbid.  No, Harry was serious and all this could only add up to one thing.  Heaven forbid, it wasn't possible but all this could only mean… "You're suicidal?  Why?  You've got bloody everything!"  And they called Slytherins ungrateful!

Harry laughed at Draco's preposterous, well no he actually had been slightly suicidal.  Not if you called living life to the fullest instead of locking yourself up in a magical experiment jar suicidal.  He was attached to living, even if it was slipping away.  He certainly had no regrets to shagging his arch nemesis.  None at all.  The shagging had been far too pleasurable for regrets.  

"I'm not suicidal," Harry stated firmly.  "But I can't help it if a dark curse Voldemort placed on me before he was destroyed is killing me, can I?"

Draco was proud of himself for not dropping his jaw, but he really couldn't help his eyes widening at the shocking information.  Harry was dying.  No wonder he was paranoid.  Harry was dying.  His Harry was dying.  That wasn't possible, not when he'd just found him.  Damn sentimental Blaise for putting those thoughts into his head.  "You can't be dying," Draco responded swiftly.  "You can't."  

"Oh, but I am," Harry replied in an empty tone of the defeated.  "There's no can't.  Can't you see how wasted I am?  I wouldn't look like this if I wasn't dying.  I'd thought you'd be pleased.  You probably even helped it to go faster, you know.  All that violent shagging."  Harry knew he was being unfair and mean especially when Draco was looking anything but happy.  But it was Malfoy and Malfoys weren't suppose to care.  Draco couldn't care.  

"I AM NOT PLEASED!" Draco roared, his eyes gleaming dangerous.  "You may not care about me, but I damn well care about you."  Fuck, he'd admitted it.  Damn Blaise, damn him for making him think of Harry as more than a fuck toy.  "I care about you, Harry, even if you think it's not possible, I do," he murmured softly, pulling Harry tenderly into his arms.  "You are NOT dying on me."  

~

Author's Note: So can Harry be saved?  Can I do the miraculous?  [snickers] Stay tune and fine out.  Nice cliffie eh?  

~

Thanks to Silvrei, SilverDragon, Tempest, Rings of Saturn, Jess, Coriel, abraxis, NayNymic, Malfoy Snogger, Eaiva le Fay, circiusofthedamned, and Quickjewel.  


	4. Life is Unexpected

Title: **Like It Like That**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!

Warning:  This is slash!  M/M relationship!  Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  

~

4: Life is Unexpected (July 21, 2003)

"But I am dying," Harry murmured in a listless voice, a dead and detached voice.  It was the voice of a man that had given up on life, on trying to find a solution.  It wasn't that Harry wanted to die, quite the opposite, but he knew it was pointless.  He was going to die, and it was only a matter of time.  He was sorry though that Draco had learned to care for him in his own way.  It was going to be harder on Draco, and god knew that Harry hated hurting people.  "There's nothing that can be done."  

Draco didn't loosen his hold on Harry's fragile and frail body.  Instead, he drew away just enough so that he could tilt his head down and press his lips softly against his lover's.  There had to be a solution to this nightmare.  There had to be something that could be done.  He wasn't going to let Harry die on him, not if he could prevent it.  No, there had to be a way so that Harry would live--- so that Harry wouldn't die.

Harry couldn't die, not when Draco had admitted to himself that he cared--- that he might possibly love the prat.  

In this kiss, he poured all his passionate feelings into it.  But this time, unlike the other times, this kiss was passionate in a loving and gentle manner that he'd never shown Harry before.  It wasn't what they were both after, they'd been after satisfaction and well that was what they'd gotten.  Somehow along the way, Draco had grown to care for the Boy Who Lived.  That was what he infused into every fiber of the kiss.  He wanted Harry to know.  

"There _is_ something that can be done," Draco muttered fiercely as his tongue flicked over Harry's bottom lip sensually.  "There has to be something."  

"There is nothing that can be done," Harry repeated his response ragged, the kissing having taken the very core of his being out of him.  This was a kiss he'd never expected from Draco, not in a million years.  It was a kiss that he'd always wanted to feel.  Fire and passion and love.  It was all that, and it held a promise in it.  A promise that was unfortunately delivered too late.  

Despite what he'd said, that it was only about fucking each other's brains out--- Harry did care about Draco.  If he hadn't, he wouldn't have stuck around for 6 months.  It was more than good shagging, much more--- they had become friends and well, that was all Harry really allowed himself to thing about.  Nothing more, because it'd hurt too much.  But now Draco was making him think about it, especially with a kiss like that.  

And yet, Harry thought he'd be afraid of something like that coming at the point in his life that it was coming at.  But he wasn't.  He wanted to seize it while he still had a chance, even if it was selfish of him to do so when he knew he was dying.  "Make love to me," he whispered into Draco's ear delicately.  "Make love me, please."  

Just hearing those soft words murmured sexily into his ear had Draco rock hard in no time at all.  But there were more important matters than shagging Harry even if it sounded sweet, like finding out how to fix the problem.  "No time," Draco mumble back, "we've got to figure out how to help you.  If there's anyone that can, it's Severus.  He knows everything about light and dark magic.  He's sure to help you."  

"No," Harry moaned, resting his lips against Draco's neck where he was softly sucking on the supple skin, "make love to me, Draco.  Please.  I don't have much longer.  I want to… spend it with you."  

Draco's breathing hitched at the last words.  Was it possible that Harry cared for him?  "Why?"

Drawing in a ragged breath, Harry wrapped his arms weakly around Draco's waist.  "There's something about you that makes me burn," Harry admitted.  "There's something about you that ignites life into me.  I don't love you, but I like being around you."  

It was more than Draco thought to hope for; it only made his desire for Harry increase tenfold.  The ache in his groin was unbearable, but he wasn't about to lose anymore precious time that Harry obviously was crucially short on.  No, his lust could be satisfied later.  It was more important to find the solution and to make his Harry back to the Harry that he had unwittingly fallen for.  

"I'm falling for you," Draco confessed in a soft voice.  "Falling hard, and I'm not going to let you die on me.  Do you understand me, Harry?  You are not dying on me, not if I can help it."  

"You're falling for me?" Harry asked with a catch in his voice, like he didn't believe that Draco could fall for him.  He didn't want to believe it; he certainly didn't want to know that was the case.  He hated hurting people.  It was the reason that no one knew, that he hadn't told anyone.  He wanted everyone to be happy for as long as possible, and as long as he was the only one hurting--- it was all right.  

"Yes," Draco answered raggedly.  "I'm falling you, you prat.  And you're crazy if you think I'm going to give you up when I've found you.  I've told you several times, you're mine and no one takes away what's mine.  Not even death."  

But there was no choice.  Death was coming for him.  It was almost there.  It was too like Draco to get his bloody arrogant Malfoy fixation again.  But didn't he see?  It was hopeless.  Even Dumbledore hadn't know what to do other than to research.  And experiment.  There was no solution to this, nothing.  

"And a Malfoy always gets what he wants."  

~

"You cannot reverse the curse," Severus repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time to his godson.  "There is no counter curse.  If there was, I would know of it.  Other than your deceased father and the vanquished Voldemort, no one has more knowledge of the Dark Arts than I."  

There was a stony stubbornness on Draco's face that said he wasn't going to be taking that as the answer he wanted his ears to here.  On Harry's face, there was a passive acceptance.  Their reactions shocked Severus, though no more than when Draco had barged into his dungeons and promptly forced Harry to tell him the whole details of the dark curse that Voldemort had placed on him.  

But it was clear that Draco cared deeply for the Boy Who Lived, as much as it seemed the antithesis of everything that Draco use to believe in.  Yet, Draco had changed after the War, everyone had.  No one more than Harry, Severus observed with perceptive eyes.  The young man was more grave and more detached than he had ever been before.  This Harry Potter, Severus Snape found himself admiring.  This Harry Potter accepted his fate.  

"There must be a way to reverse this!" Draco cried out vehemently.  "He can't just die!"  

Severus raise his hand up in a way that told Draco it would be best for him to get control of himself.  "There is no way to reverse the curse.  But there is something that can be done to extend Harry's life."  

In Draco's eyes there was determination and the willingness to do whatever that it took.  But even Severus didn't know if Draco was willing to pay the price, for it was a hefty price.  It would certainly confirm for him that his godson had change quite a bit for the arrogant spoiled brat that he'd been before.  In Harry though, he saw something that was unexpected.  There was a spark of life, a hope that hadn't been there before.  

"What is it?" Draco asked.  "Tell us!  What can be done?"

"It requires sacrifice," Severus phrased his words delicately and carefully.  "It requires devotion.  It definitely requires a bond."  

"Go on," Draco urged, not the least put off by what Severus was saying not if it meant that Harry could be saved.  "Get to the point, Severus."  

"If you bonded with him," Severus began with all severe solemnity, "you could theoretically transfer your magical energy into him to sustain his draining.  Of course, it would cut your life shorter since eventually you won't be able to keep reviving your own magic to the degree to keep you both alive.  I don't even know how much longer it will prolong Harry's life, but that is the only option that I see.  In your own right, Draco, you are a very powerful wizard.  One of the best candidates."

"But not the best," Draco remarked bitterly.  His godfather was a better candidate than he was, not that Severus would give up his life for Harry either.  Was he even prepared to do that?  His silver eyes shifted to Harry's emaciated form and while he didn't know if he was ready to die for his lover, he knew that he didn't like to see Harry suffering.  He certainly cared about Harry, but did he love the Boy Who Lived?  

"You know," Harry interrupted softly, when he saw that Draco and Severus were going to continue without letting him having any input, "I won't let you do this, Draco.  You don't love me, and I don't love you.  Why should you do this?  It's my time to go.  It's not like I'm any use to anyone anymore.  I'm ready to die, even if I don't want to."  

~

**Author's Note:** How do you like the only solution that I came up with?  Hopefully, this met up to everyone's expectations! ^_~ We're more than halfway home.  This story is scheduled to be 7 chapters.  Review, some insight is always highly appreciated.  Thanks!

~

Thanks to soph, Rings of Saturn, Kat, blublogamera, Fatty, YG, DeathStryke, HPIceAngel, NayNymic, luin-lote, RiverWhiteDragon, GG2, SilverDragon, Eaiva le Fay, m hopper, Silvrei, HEDWIG, BlackUmbridge, Voltor, random carrot-top, light-hearted69, KittenBabygirl, Eggroll, covetous creature, agent069, M69, wintermoon, and Ice Lupus.

Tempest: Thanks!  I'll try to keep up w' expectations.

Malfoy Snogger: Well, Harry's a bit off his rocker 'cuz he's dying.  Mood swings you know.  

Quickjewel: [snickers] Cliffies are good!

Luc Yinx: Judging from my other stories?  Possibly, I'm not afraid to kill a character.  

Abraxis: That's what I see Draco as.  I think everyone is capable of love that still believes in life ;p.  Of course, that doesn't mean Draco's a good guy either.  


	5. Life is Compromise

Title: **Like It Like That**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!

Warning:  This is slash!  M/M relationship!  Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  

~

5: Life is Compromise (July 21, 2003 to July 22, 2003)

"It's my bloody life!" Harry screamed out Draco.  "You are not going to give your life for me!  I've had enough of that already!  With Sirius!  With Remus!  I've had enough of people sacrificing their lives for me!  I will not let you do that!  You bloody idiot!  You don't even love me!"

Yeah, but he loved to see Harry like this, Draco reflected with quiet amusement.  It didn't hurt either that Severus had double dosed Harry with Pepper Up as well as forcing a Nutrients Potion down his throat.  While they only offered temporary solutions, well all of the solutions were temporary, they had at least added some color to Harry's haunting paleness.  The golden boy wasn't suppose to be pasty white but a glowing tanned brown.  

"Maybe I don't," Draco murmured softly, "but I care deeply for you.  But then, maybe I do.  I don't really know.  You've never let me really get close to you, Harry, not really.  You always leave or we shag, but we never really talk.  When we do talk though, it's pretty incredible."  

That was one way of phrasing it, Harry thought wryly.  It was pretty amazing.  They didn't really agree on much, but they respected each other's opinions.  It was quite unbelievable what they could talk about now that they were mature adults.  Differing opinions certainly sparked lively discussions that invariably led to them getting too animated and using that energy in other areas… namely in the bedroom.  

"Draco… I won't let you give your life for me," Harry said with weariness.  "I never expected to live this long, and my life's not been a terrific ride but neither has it been a terrible one.  It's been quite exhilarating at times, and I've lived it to the fullest.  Especially the last 6 months with you."

"It's been the same for me, too," Draco whispered back.  "Let me do this for you, and will you stop being the bloody hero all the time?  It's not necessary.  You destroyed him, vanquished him.  It's time to be normal Harry Potter that you've always wanted to be, and it's about time you let someone bear some of the brunt.  And if I want to, it's my goddamn life and not yours."  

"Self sacrifice is decidedly a Gryffindor trademark," Harry commented.  "And we're stubborn to.  What makes you think I'm going to let you do this?  Especially knowing that more than likely you're going to die with me prematurely?  You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do that, crazy Draco!"  

"Tell me what do I have to live for?" Draco shot back.  "You're the only one that treats me decently.  Most of the Slytherins are dead.  The only one I even talk to is Blaise, he's my only sodding friend!"

"They just don't realize what you did," Harry remarked.  "They will one day, besides you're a beautiful young man--- gorgeous really, you'll find someone.  And I'm sure that Zabini wouldn't mind taking my place when I'm gone.  I always did think there was more than friendship going on with you two."

"Jealous?" Draco queried.  

"A bit," Harry admitted with a small laugh.  "Who wouldn't be?  Blaise is damn sexy."

"I don't want Blaise; I want you.  Let me do this for you, Harry.  Please."

"No.  I won't let you do something idiotic like this!" Harry exclaimed, his cheeks flushed with his stubbornness.  Draco knew he wasn't going to win.  He had no choice, he had to back off.  Backing off didn't mean he was quitting, it was about time that Harry realized that Gryffindors weren't the only ones that were stubborn.  Besides, Slytherins always got what they wanted.  It was time to pull out the big guns.  

~

Silence.  Dead silence.  Even a motion of air could probably be heard in this deadly silent room.  Draco hadn't known what to expect when he told Hermione and Ron that he needed their help to convince Harry to let him give his life force to him to help him live longer.  He thought they knew.  He was shocked they didn't know.  It did please him a little that Harry had told him first.  A little.  Mostly it made him realize how ready Harry was to die, to close himself off from his best friends.  

They hadn't know.  They were his best friends, and they hadn't know.  Hermione was horrified.  Ron felt like he'd dropped into an abyss.  They stared at each other with complete disbelief, shock, and horror that they hadn't know.  True, they had both been concerned with his lifestyle, but they hadn't realized why he was doing what he was doing.  Why he was being so un-Harry-like.  Now they knew.  It was because he was trying to get the most out of life before he died.

Imagine their surprise that Draco was the one to tell them.  They hadn't even known who Harry's mystery lover was.  They probably wouldn't have been happy with Harry's choice, but they were resigned to it, especially now that they saw clearly how much Draco cared about Harry.  And while they might not like the Slytherin, they respected him and were prepared to do anything to help him win Harry over to this solution, even if it was temporary.  It was better than nothing. 

"We're in," Hermione stated resolutely.  "What do you want us to do?" 

~

They ganged up on him.  All of them.  Draco had brought everyone he thought that mattered to him--- and he'd chosen right.  He'd gotten Hermione and Ron.  His best friends through the thick and the thin, his protectors and his saviors.  They knew now, and he hadn't even had to tell them.  He didn't know if he was more relieved or upset that they knew.  He'd failed to shield them from pain again.  

Life was really rotten like that.  

It was unfortunate that Hermione was such a damn good persuader.  She probably could get him to do anything if she wanted him to.  No wonder she made such a damn fine Auror.  Everything about her was research and detail oriented, meaning she was always the one that knew everything about any case.  She could handle any situation thrown at her.  Ron on the other hand, made a good partner for her.  He grounded her.  They made a lovely couple.  

He was happy for them.  Happy that they were together.  It'd taken them long enough.  He wondered when Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry him, or was Hermione going to have to ask Ron?  He could see Hermione doing that, since really and truly--- Hermione wore the pants in the relationship.  Not that Ron minded, Ron being the youngest boy liked having someone look after him and that was what Hermione did.  Good old 'Mione.  

"Harry, this is your chance to live your life," Hermione began passionately, "the way you've always wanted.  Maybe Draco doesn't love you like a mad, crazy passionate love but he does love you in some fashion or he wouldn't be offering this for you.  Malfoys are inherently selfish and have this innate instinct of self-preservation.  You've always told me that you wanted someone to see you as Harry, and he does.  He has never seen the Boy Who Lived.  Just Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Seeker--- his arch rival and now his lover.

"And if he wants to extend your life and save it, why not?  He owes you a wizard's life.  You did save his life from Voldemort.  If it wasn't for you stepping in front of Voldemort to duel with him, he would have died.  He can't very well let you die."  Well, Hermione didn't actually know if he could since Harry had indirectly saved Draco's life, well he had saved Draco's more directly than the rest since he had stepped in.  Besides, what Harry didn't know wouldn't hurt him and it did make a strong argument.  Anything to save Harry.  "Harry please.  We're all begging.  And Draco's a strong wizard, he could keep you alive for years."  

Years.  Maybe.  Possibly.  Then again, it might only be months.  Did he really deserve this?  Was it really within his right to take this offering from Draco?  Was his life more precious than Draco's?  He couldn't answer that.  They were answering that for him.  Even Draco was willing to do this, and a Slytherin never sacrificed.  So why?  Was it possible that Draco loved him?

Did he love Draco?  No.  Well, he didn't think he did.  He'd numbed away all the emotional feelings.  It was easier dealing with the impending death that way.  He did care for the Slytherin; he didn't want Draco to die for him.  All he wanted was physical sensation and now they were forcing emotional ones on him.  He didn't know how to deal with this anymore.  

"Please Harry…"

Draco never pleaded.  Draco never begged.  That was something a Malfoy never did.  

"Why?" he asked not Hermione, not Draco--- he was asking Ron, his best friend--- his first friend.

"Because," Ron answered in an unsteady voice, "you are important to us, and we'd rather spend one more day with you than to be without you.  Any sacrifice is worth that."

"But it is his sacrifice," Harry cried out emotionally, pointing to Draco, tears streaming down his face.  "Don't you care that he's giving his life for me?"

"He's doing it from his free will," Ron responded shakily.  "And it's obvious he loves you."

"He doesn't love me!"  

"He does," Hermione murmured, reaching to hold Harry as he broke down.  "He does, Harry, he loves you.  He wouldn't do this if he didn't.  Right?"  She shot a glare at Draco that said he'd better admit it right now or else suffer the patent Granger wrath.  

"They're right," Draco admitted hoarsely.  "I love you."

~

**Author's Note:** This is meant to be a short novella and nothing more.  It's all raw emotion anyway.  I won't say if it ends happily or not, you read at your own discretion.  Nice cliffie eh?  I love cliffies!  Chapter 6 is NC-17 which means… it'll be posted on the mirror_of_paradox mailing list or you can wait for it to appear at Ink Stained Fingers.  More reviews means I write/update faster.

~

Thanks to Eaiva le Fay, Fabi, tati, Rings of Saturn (both are stubborn asses), icklechuck, HEDWIG, Tempest, michelle, PeachDancer82 (I try), Sulitari-Draugwen, Quickjewel.  

Wintermoon: He admitted, happy now?

Hpgryffin: Yeah, but I doubt she'd do that.  

Malfoy Snogger: Harry's always undervalued himself I think.  

Ice Lupus: No, it has to be human, sorry ;p.  

Abraxis: You'll have to wait and see, eh?  Keep salivating.  


	6. Life is Love

Title: **Like It Like That**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!

Warning:  This is slash!  M/M relationship!  Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  

~

6: Life is Love (July 24, 2003 to July 25, 2003)

Persuading time was over.  Decision time was here.  Harry didn't want to give in.  Harry didn't want to let Draco do this for him.  He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.  He was all about self sacrifice and that whole shebang.  There was no ruddy way he was letting Draco give his life for his worthless self.  But it was happening; everything was spiraling out of his control.  Damn them all.  

"You don't love me," Harry repeated and repeated.  "You can't love me."

"Unfortunately," Draco drawled, "I do."

"You're barking mad."

"I must be," Draco reflected calmly.  This Ron and Hermione took as their signal to depart, giving one last lingering look at Harry they left their friend to deal with a persistently stubborn Draco.  They had no doubt of the outcome.  Draco was going to bend Harry to his will.  It was all that Malfoy ingrained Slytherin breeding.  Malfoys always got what they wanted.  

"You're seriously barking mad."

"Can you say nothing else?"

"Why?"

"Don't know."

Harry scowled and ran his hand through his dark raven locks violently, just giving his hands something to do.  Anything to do.  "I can't take you seriously.  You can't do this for me.  It's not like you, Draco.  Slytherins are about self preservation."

Draco shrugged, moving closer to Harry--- hypnotizing the Gryffindor with his sensual gracefulness.  "True, very true," he agreed.  "We're also about getting what we know we want.  That's precisely what a Slytherin is about.  I want you; therefore, I will have you.  And when a Slytherin falls in love, they fall hard.  You're mine Harry, I've said it often enough.  You're mine and no one else's."

"I don't love you."  

Draco sighed with disappointment, but that didn't stop him from lifting his hand and tenderly caressing Harry's cheek.  "It doesn't matter.  But I think," he whispered softly into his lover's ear, "that at the very least, you care deeply for me.  You like to think it's all about the fucking, but it if was just that--- I wouldn't have fallen for you.  It wouldn't be tearing me up inside to know what I was losing you.  

"And," he continued throatily, "I think you want to continue living for me.  What in this life did you seize to live your life thoroughly and fully?  Me.  Not your friends Weasley and Granger, but me… Draco Malfoy.  And I'm going to show you why.  Follow me, Harry.  Let me show you my love." 

Intoxicating.  Overwhelming.  Passionate.  This was the Draco that he knew that was hidden underneath the icy and cold exterior.  This was the Draco that made him burn like a mad crazy person.  This was the Draco that he didn't want to die for him.  This was the Draco that made life worth living.  

He found his feet shifting and shuffling their way after Draco.  He couldn't stop himself; he wanted this.  But how could Draco want him?  The skeleton that he was?  The dead body he'd become?  He turned his head to the side, shame flooding his being.  He hated to look at himself in the mirror, what about Draco?  The vain, narcissistic gorgeous blond… wanting him?  Unbelievable.

"Believe it," Draco whispered, as if reading his mind.  "I want you more than I've ever wanted you.  Let me love you, Harry."  Because there was nothing in his life worth living for without Harry, Draco realized in a bittersweet epiphany.  No one saw him as more than a Slytherin traitor no matter which side was looking at him.  To the Death Eaters, he'd done the unthinkable.  To the rest, he was still the former Death Eater.  There was no salvation for the tainted.  

No salvation but in Harry, he saw.  Harry wanted him despite the stain.  Why hadn't he seen his love earlier?  Why didn't they have more time?  This solution of Severus would work.  They would have years together.  He was strong, not the strongest, but he was strong.  He'd sustain them.  They'd love together.  Happily.  Not ever after, no never that.  But they would be happy.  And he'd make Harry love him.  Harry would love him, and he would finally be complete.  

But first he had to show Harry his love, the love he'd just realized when Ron had said that he loved Harry.  What else could this unthinkable emotion be that pounded in his veins, that paralyzed him inside when he thought that his Harry was dying?  It was love, that heated emotion that froze him unmercifully.  

"Will you?" Draco murmured softly.  

"Yes," Harry breathed out.  "Please." 

[938 words cut out due to NC-17 reasons.]

~

**Author's Note:** Either join the Mirror_of_Paradox Mailing List to read the NC-17 scene (in the file section) or you wait for me to post it @ Ink Stained Fingers.  I would recommend reading it, b/c there is a plot to the NC-17 scene, it's not a PWP.  D/H have important words said between them.  And to those that did read the NC-17 version, what did you think of it?  Bland?  O-o good?  One more chapter to go! 

~

Thanks to Rings of Saturn (Both are stubborn asses), Kiwii2, Azn Eyes, chocolatesprinkles, Tempest8, Lunadeath, Squifi, Abraxis (Heh, glad I do Hermione well ;p.  I totally adore her.  Sev has a small part in this one unfortunately), Quickjewel (this is only my only angsty one no complaints!).  


	7. Love is Sacrifice

Title: Like It Like That  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All rights are JK Rowling, just borrowing the characters for some slashy goodness!  
  
Warning: This is slash! M/M relationship! Don't bother flaming since this is your warning, got it?  
  
~  
  
7: Love is Sacrifice (August 1, 2003)  
  
{1 year later}  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Draco smiled at the image Harry made beautifully dressed in a black custom tailored suit. His husband-to-be looked gorgeous now that the hollow lines that had previous lined his face had been erased by his sacrifice. Now, there wasn't much of a difference between their physical appearance. Draco knew he looked paler and more sickly, but Harry looked far more healthier and tanned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly, his brilliant green eyes gazing into Draco's silvery orbs regretfully. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Draco murmured soothingly, wrapping his arms around his beloved. "I don't care. I know I'll make you fall in love with me. You do care, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered raggedly, "I do care."  
  
Draco's smile was triumphant and filled with joy at that simple omission. "That's enough for now. That's the first step. How could you not love me?" Draco queried with deliberate arrogance. "After all, I am every girl's fantasy and a good deal of boys' wet dreams."  
  
"Arrogant prat," Harry muttered, resting his head against Draco's chest. "I'm still sorry though."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"It's hard."  
  
"I know," Draco responded with a small smile. It was hard for Harry because Harry was the typical Gryffindor. He believed in self-sacrificing for the good of others, and he couldn't accept the sacrifice of another for his own good. It was one of the many things he learned that he adored about Harry. "But aren't you glad you took me up on my offer?" Silence was his answered. Not glad. "You wouldn't have been able to see your best friends get married."  
  
Harry nodded and kissed the side of Draco's neck. "Thank you."  
  
Draco smiled and cupped Harry's face, tilting his head down to kiss Harry sweetly on the lips. It hadn't taken more than a month after the first time after he'd made love to Harry to convince Harry to go through with the bonding ritual. Of course, it hadn't hurt that Hermione, Ron, Severus, Dumbledore, and Remus had been on his case the entire time to accept Draco's generous offer. It had taken him 10 months since then to convince Harry that he'd be beyond happy if Harry married him.  
  
As Draco had told him teasingly after Harry had said 'yes' to him a month ago, that he was just trying to make an honest man out of Harry. But they were finally here. It was a small wedding, a private affair. The only people that were attending were the Granger-Weasleys, the Weasleys, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"You don't need to thank me," Draco murmured back. "Thank you." He pulled Harry into his arms tightly and molded their perfectly fitted bodies together. "Thank you for saying you'll marry me. You have no idea how happy this makes me."  
  
The only thing that would make him happier would be to hear that Harry loved him. But that could wait. They had time. They had all the time in the world. And he would not rest until he heard those three words from Harry's lips. I love you.  
  
~  
  
{2 years later}  
  
"I AM NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" Hermione screamed as another horrible wave of contractions hit her. She dug her nails into her husband's arm as the pain ripped through her body. Harry and Draco sat on the other side of her, Harry lending her his arm to give Ron a break, but Hermione refused to hurt her best friend. "OH GOD THIS IS BLOODY HELL, WHY DON'T BOOKS SAY HOW BLOODY AWFUL THIS IS??!!"  
  
Harry's lips quirked into a smile that was also shared by Draco while Ron tried to get his arm away from his wailing wife. "So we won't hear any more mad crazy sex happening next door anymore? What a pity."  
  
Hermione glanced at the beautiful yet frail young man that was her very best friend in the entire world. Even Ron couldn't compare to the relationship she'd grown to have with Harry over the past two years. They were like siblings, the best of friends, like family. She had been elated when Draco had been hired as the Charms professor a year ago; thus, the Potter-Malfoys had moved to live at Hogwarts.  
  
It was just right to see Harry back at Hogwarts. And of course, Dumbledore had thought it exceedingly clever to put the two youngest couples next to each other with a very thin wall between them. They had all heard the screams of ecstasy coming from the other couple's sex marathons. Draco was always teasing her at staff meetings that she should be the Offense professor instead of the Defense professor since she always took the initiative.  
  
"Almost there," Poppy encouraged, "just one more good push, Hermione, and it'll all be over."  
  
"Come on," Harry murmured, wiping away the hair that had fallen over Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, "you can do it, 'Mione."  
  
She pushed as hard as she could, the pain a secondary thought when she heard the healthy cry from her baby. Oh god, she'd just had her first baby. Oh Merlin, she was a mother! "You have a healthy baby boy, Hermione," Poppy declared, cleaning the energetically crying baby before resting him into Hermione's grateful arms.  
  
"He's so beautiful," Hermione whispered in awe. She kissed her son's forehead and glanced away to stare into Harry's emerald eyes. "His name is going to be Harry James Granger-Weasley." Harry started to open his mouth to protest but Hermione continued before he could get a word in edgewise, "Ron and I already decided this when we first found out I was pregnant. If it was a boy, we'd call him Harry and if it was a girl, Lily."  
  
"He's honored," Draco answered for his husband, wrapping his arms around his beloved darling. "Just too speechless right now to form the right words."  
  
"I am," Harry croaked, smiling brilliantly at them all. "I really am."  
  
Hermione grinned when she saw Harry lean against his husband to take off a bit of the lightheaded sensation he felt most of the time when he got tired. In the two years that Draco and Harry had been together, they had become increasingly affectionate though Harry had confessed he hadn't told Draco that he loved him. He still didn't know. Then again, Harry was always the oblivious one, Hermione reflected.  
  
She have to tell him soon, she thought. Well, she had to convince him soon. Stubborn Gryffindor that he was, he'd probably refuse to admit it. But it was so obvious that he cared deeply about Draco, that he probably did love the Slytherin. They were perfect for each other. She was glad that Harry had decided to bond and marry Draco. It was the right move for all of them. After all, there was no one else she wanted to be the godfather of her baby than Harry James Potter-Malfoy.  
  
~  
  
{6 years later}  
  
It was getting worse. But it was nine years longer than what he thought he had. He smiled beautiful and stared as the sun started to fade, watching his godson playing around the Quidditch pitch with a child's broom. Jamie was getting really good at riding a broom, a natural. It was rather eerie how much Jamie looked like him, well Hermione. Dark brown hair that was always unruly and the same round glasses that he wore. Looking like Hermione invariably meant he looked quite a bit like his namesake.  
  
He was the only one in the family that didn't have red hair. While Hermione had threatened never to have sex again, it hadn't been more than a month before Hermione and Ron had been at it again. It was no wonder less than two years later they had a beautiful daughter they named Emma Lily Granger-Weasley. The girl was the spitting image of Ron, but was exactly like Hermione in personality. Emmy had her godfather, Draco, wrapped around her finger.  
  
It was time. "Jamie," he called out, "time's up." He heard Jamie complain a bit, but he landed his broom without having to be told twice. Jamie knew that his godfather wasn't strong enough to force him to do what he wanted, and he loved his godfather too much to cause him a headache.  
  
"Let's go to dinner together," Jamie declared brightly, holding his hand out to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'll join you later, will you go find Uncle Draco and tell him I'm waiting outside here for him?"  
  
Jamie nodded and start running back to the castle, up the flight of stairs to Draco's office at the Ravenclaw side. Harry turned his ahead away from Jamie's running form to watch the sun set at the end of such a beautiful day. There was no way he could end the bond that he had between Draco and himself, but he could refuse to take the magical energy that was there for him.  
  
Draco's magic wasn't enough to sustain him anymore. He knew that. It was getting to the point if he kept leeching off Draco, that Draco would probably go into shock with him. He had to tell Draco to quit trying, to just let go of him. They had spent years longer than they had expected. It was all because of Draco's inner strength. Draco was an incredible man, a wonderful husband.  
  
"Harry?" Draco called out. "Jamie said you wanted to see me?"  
  
Harry nodded and gestured for his husband to join him. "Yes," he answered, "I need to ask you to let go of me." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off, "I don't want you to die, Draco. You can't force me to take your magical energy. You know that. And I love you too much to let you do that."  
  
He smiled brilliantly at Draco's shocked expression. "Yes, I love you. I have for a few years; it took a while for me to admit it to myself. I know you've been waiting a longtime to hear the words, but I was afraid to tell you. But there's no other way. I don't want you to die with me, I love you too much. If you love me, you'll live for me. Think of our godchildren, of Hermione and Ron, and Blaise.  
  
"They love you, you know. And you know Emmy would cry herself for weeks if you died. You wouldn't want to break her heart, would you? You wouldn't want to break my heart, would you?"  
  
Draco shook his head slowly. "No," he answered hoarsely, "but I can't live without you, love. I can't. Don't ask me too. I love you too much to keep going if you're gone."  
  
"If you love me, you will live for me," Harry whispered fervently back. "Don't break my heart, Draco. I love you. You need to let go of me. Do it for me?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
~  
  
{3 months later}  
  
Draco stared at the dirt where his beloved darling Harry was buried under. He had let go, but it had been hard. Their last two months together had been an agonizing heaven. Harry had showered his love on Draco, the dam that had held it back finally breaking. But it was also painful because he knew that it was ending, that their love was ending. He didn't want to let go but he knew the end was coming.  
  
He had always thought that when Harry died he would die with him. But their bond wasn't a life bond but a sustaining bond. There was a difference, a life bond would had killed him by being incomplete but a sustaining bond simply died when Harry died. And as much as he didn't want to live without Harry, he found he couldn't break Harry's heart. Harry loved him and he had asked him to live for him. So he would, even if it was unbearable.  
  
"You are stronger than you know," Hermione whispered into his ear. "It's late, Draco. Emmy wants you to tell her a story before she goes to bed. You know she won't rest 'til you do."  
  
"I know," Draco murmured. "I'm coming. Just a minute more?"  
  
Hermione nodded and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. She knew how hard it was for him. She knew better than any because she had been closest to both of them.  
  
"I love you, Harry James Potter-Malfoy. I always will."  
  
The inscription on the headstone read:  
  
In school, we fought.  
In war, we understood.  
In the after, we fell.  
In marriage, we grew.  
In life, we loved.  
In the end, we remain---  
in blissful completion.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Author's Note: I think it's a pretty happy ending. You didn't really think I was going to have Harry live right? ^-~ and kill Draco off too? No, Draco's too sweet to be killed. Anyway, I've gotten over my Dracy/Harry fix, so -cheers- I only have 3 WIPs right now. I'm tempted to start MPREG sequel to A Slytherin's Love, but I know I won't finish it--- so I'm not writing it, even if I have everything outlined. I can't handle 4 WIPs, especially since I don't know how long WAD's going to be and I think everyone wants to me finish that one ;p. If I ever start another series, it'll be a 10,000 to 15,000 word one, this one clocked it at just under 12,000. Good length, nice read. I think it was pretty good for me. Hey at least I finished it? Three cheers!  
  
~  
  
Thanks to death-resurrected, Ama-chan, Kiwii2, krystle, beautifulelf, Tasha, Tempest8, abraxis, Quickjewel (true you can, others can't).  
  
Irihi Safaia: Well, I do enjoy HP/DM a great deal. I think I write it well enough. LILT was the half inspiration for WAD, even if they seem completely different.  
  
RiverWhiteDragon: Thanks! I do try ;p. I pumped emotions into this particular story. 


End file.
